Lidar (light detection and ranging) uses laser technology to make precise distance measurements over long or short distances. One application of lidar is the range scanner, or scanning lidar. Lidar transceivers operate on the principle of transmitting laser light that then reflects off of a given object and returns to a lidar receiver. The distance to an object is then determined by analyzing the laser signal through various techniques. During the scanning process, the lidar makes repeated range measurements to objects in its path. Through repeated measurements of an object by individual laser transmissions, the shape of the object can be determined. The resulting range data is collected and serves as a rough model of the scanned area.
In many applications, obtaining high-resolution, high-fidelity shape information is desirable. Physical limitations of the range scanner constrain the maximum spatial resolution of the range data, which decreases with distance from the range scanner. At large distances, the range scanner may not be able to discern surface details of an object. Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to improve the ability to achieve an increased resolution of shape information obtained by lidar transceivers from long distances.